Lies it up!
by Grace-1997
Summary: Cece and Rocky just went through break ups and promise each other to not go after boys again. What if they come closer with the exes from each other? Will Ty get proved wrong, with thinking that he will only be hurt with girls and a serious relationship? story is adopted by Rogan Lover!
1. summary

**Hay guys! Since i've been asked from a lot people, to write a GeCe, Rogan and Tynka story and i still didn't do it i thought since i was 'a little bit' mean to you guys the past days with my chapters, i thought i will do your wish :D**

**The story is named 'Lies it up!' :D**

**First of all i'll give you the summary and you have to tell me, if you like it and if you want me to write it in a review :D**

** Like my season 4 goes synchronously with my future story, my other story 'What goes around, comes around' will also come synchronously with this story :)**

**Like with every 'a little bit' other story than normal from me, i'll play with open cards in some ways :D**

**It will be a GeCe, Rogan and Tynka story but still in my style, so don't except me to do something completely different :D**

**Here's the summary:**

**Logan broke up with Cece and Gunther broke up with Rocky. Both of them are hundred percent sure, that they don't want to know anything anymore from those jerks. What'll happen, if while getting over them they get closer to the exes from each other, but not on purpose and they try to hide it from each other? Meanwhile Ty is still the player, while Tinka tries to get his attention. Ty doesn't want to since he has the opinion, that if he doesn't break the girls hearts, they will do it with him. Will she prove him from the opposite or will Tynka never happen? Will Cece's and Rocky's friendship survive through all of this or will they break their friendship because of the boys?**

**Well, if you liked it: Review and tell me, that i should continue! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	2. break ups

**Hay guys! Thanks for the many reviews! I was really happy about them! :D**

**Well, since my future story is soon over, i can update more often soon but this story is more or less just a one time project means that there is NOT going to be a sequel or something like this again! **

**Just wanted to say that from the beginning :D**

**Well i hope you'll enjoy the first chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I may also add some Deucina :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: The story starts right before the break ups!**

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

It was friday night.

I was just sitting with my boyfriend Logan in my room and we watched a movie.

I knew what you think, Logan and me?

Well, i just fell hard for him and now we were together.

You didn't need to know more but i had the feeling, that something was wrong with him.

He was really tense the past days and he acted kinda weird.

It was our first date in two weeks and he acted, like something happened.

I eyed him, just as he sighed.

''Babe, what's wrong?'' , i asked him confused.

Logan sighed again and looked at me with his dreamy brown eyes.

They were full of concern and guilt.

Oh god. I had a feeling, that i knew where this was going.

''Cece... I have to tell you something.'' , he told me and i stared even more confused at him.

He tried to avoid my eyes and i questioned him: ''Logan, what's wrong? You know, that you can tell me everything!''

He still didn't look up and mumbled to his hands: ''I have to break up with you.''

My eyes went wide, filled with tears.

''YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!'' , i cried in disbelieve and tears were streaming down my face.

He just shook his head and replied: ''I am, Cece. I don't feel that way for you anymore. We're to different and this relationship goes nowhere.''

More and more tears were spilling out of my eyes and my heart broke.

Now he looked up to me, with a guilty look but i quickly looked away.

Logan told me: ''Cece, please. Don't let it be like this. We can still be friends.''

I shook my head. No.

I could never be friends with him after that.

That guy broke my heart!

Logan sighed and i cried in his face: ''GO OUT OF MY APARTMENT AND OUT OF MY LIFE FOREVER!''

He quickly backed away and rushed out of the apartment.

I let myself fall on the bed and started crying.

That wasn't fair.

Why did this ass broke up with me?

I HATE HIM!

After a bit over a half year relationship, he did that to me!

I let out a frustration scream, as suddenly the door went open and Rocky came in.

I looked up with my tearstained face and she looked concerned and shocked back.

''Cece? What was this all about? Why did Logan rush out of your apartment?'' , she asked confused.

**Rocky's POV:**

''Cece? What was this all about? Why did Logan rush out of your apartment?'' , i asked her confused.

I walked up to her while Cece let more tears fall and replied: ''Logan broke up with me.''

My eyes went wide.

Logan broke up with Cece?

Oh my god.

Well, to say the truth i kinda excepted that...

He was really tense to her and he also wrote me a SMS a few days ago, what Cece hates the most and how you could annoy her.

Well, he did a pretty good job, like it seems.

I hugged her and told her: ''Oh my god , Cece! I'm so sorry for you! I can't believe he did that! He doesn't deserve you, if he's such an ass! You'll find someone better than him!''

She hugged me back and replied: ''Maybe you're right, Rocky... It's just hard... I mean, we were together for a half year and now he just broke up with me and i have no idea why so sudden. Everything was good, until two weeks ago.''

I sighed and she added: ''You know what? I don't want this stupid guy anymore! I don't want any boy anymore! I'm a happy single, now.''

Even though i didn't believe her, i just nodded.

I couldn't change her mind now, anyway.

I wanted to reply something, as there was a knock on the door.

Gunther, my boyfriend of three months came in.

Gosh, he looked so good.

He wasn't that sparkly anymore and he sometimes also could be a real gentleman.

Well, but his look right now, kinda scared me.

He just walked up to me, gave me a note and walked out.

Cece and i stared confused at each other.

What was that about.

I opened the note, while Cece started complaining about Logan again and how lucky i was:

_Dear Rocky,_

_Since i can't find the courage to tell it you in person, i'll tell it you in a note. Well, back in the old country, it was normal to do that. Otherwise you would have probably had a knife in the head. We're not working out anymore. I break up with you. I don't feel good with us anymore and i realized how much annoying most of you american girls are, also you._

_You're not right for me and i don't like you that way anymore. The three months were just wrong and it's better, if we go separate ways. Don't try to get me back, i don't want you anymore._

_Gunther_

Talking about gentleman.

I started crying as i read that.

Gunther really broke up with me.

How could he do that to me?

We were so happy!

I... Urgh.

I could kill this guy right now.

He didn't even have the guts, to tell it me in personal.

Logan at least was personal with Cece.

Gunther is such an ass.

Cece looked confused at me and asked: ''Rocky what is wrong? What stood in the note?''

I let an other tear fall and replied: ''Seems, like we're both single now.''

Cece's eyes widened and i gave her the note.

She read it and her eyes went even wider.

''Well... At least we don't have to stupid asses in our live anymore. They don't deserve us.'', Cece told me.

I nodded.

Cece was right. We didn't need them.

Especially not, after what they did to us.


	3. You can go alone

**Hay guys! Thanks for the many reviews! I was really happy about them! :D**

**SERIOUSLY GUYS! If i get an Otter review on my other stories that i should write Rogan there, i will call this a quit. I did that that you are happy because those are except Tynka definitely not my favorite couples!**

**I like that story, but it's still annoying if i get such reviews on my other stories!**

**Just wanted to say that from the beginning :D Sorry but that really is annoying! **

**Well i hope you'll enjoy the first chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Rocky's POV:**_

_Cece looked confused at me and asked: ''Rocky what is wrong? What stood in the note?''_

_I let an other tear fall and replied: ''Seems, like we're both single now.''_

_Cece's eyes widened and i gave her the note._

_She read it and her eyes went even wider._

_''Well... At least we don't have to stupid asses in our live anymore. They don't deserve us.'', Cece told me._

_I nodded._

_Cece was right. We didn't need them._

_Especially not, after what they did to us._

* * *

**The next morning**

**Cece's POV: **

I woke up the next morning with a tearstained face and Rocky laying besides me.

As hard as we tried, we still cried over that jerks.

Well, for us it was a really unexcepted break up and everything but okay.

How could Logan do that to me?

I really loved this guy and he just broke my heart in to thousand pieces.

Gosh, i wished i could hate this guy now, but the break up was to fresh.

Even though i wischend, i could kill him for what he did for me and i could also kill Gunther, for what he did to Rocky.

He just broke up with her and didn't even tell it her in person!

Gunther really wrote her a note for it!

More un personal was nearly impossible.

I sighed and Rocky started to wake up, too.

"Morning, Rocks.", i greeted her, trying to sound not to depressed.

Rocky sighed and replied: ''Hey Cece. It wasn't a dream last night, was it?''

I shook my head, tears in my eyes again.

''Sadly not.'' , i answered showing her the pieces of the note that were on my floor.

Rocky ripped the note in to pieces, as soon as i read it, too.

I can totally understand her.

I felt like doing that with Logan in that moment.

Rocky groaned and then told me: ''I don't want to go to Shake it up today. Gunther is also there.''

I looked at her in disbelieve.

Rocky never misses anything.

''You sure , Rocky? Yeah Gunther is an ass, but Shake it up- Chicago is really important and i don't want to go alone!'' , i said to her, looking at her pleading.

**Rocky's POV:**

''You sure , Rocky? Yeah Gunther is an ass, but Shake it up- Chicago is really important and i don't want to go alone!'' , she said to me, looking at me pleading.

I sighed and replied: ''Yes, i'm sure Cece. I can't see Gunther anymore. Well, at least for the first time. What he did to me, is unbelievable and that after three months of relationship . If i would ask you to go with me to the mall you wouldn't do it either, would you?''

At that she kept silent, probably in thoughts to Logan again.

''Figured.'' , i added and stood up.

''Where are you going?'' , Cece asked me confused.

I chuckled slightly at her disappointed expression.

''I'm hungry.'' , i answered and at that Cece grinned and followed me out of bed.

In the kitchen were Cece's mom and looked at Cece confused.

''Hey, Cece. What are you guys doing today? Double date with Logan and Gunther like every second saturday?'', she greeted us grinning and i felt like tearing up again.

Cece looked like the same.

''It'll never give a double date like this again, mom. Logan and Gunther broke up with us.'' , she told her , sad.

Georgia looked shocked at us.

Flynn, who also just came out of his room gasped and cried: ''How could you guys do that to me? Logan was perfect! Finally an other boy in the house and he was soooo cool!''

I rolled my eyes at Flynn and i saw a tear, running down Cece's cheek.

Gosh, Flynn really always said the wrong things and the best moments.

''What did happen?'' , she asked and Cece replied: '' I don't want to talk about, that. Can we just eat breakfast?''

Georgia nodded, still shocked and Cece and i sat down, eating the french toast from yesterday, that we did.

We were to lazy and to hurt right now, to do something new.

As we were finished eating french toast, i told Cece: ''Cece, if you want to, you can go to Shake it up-Chicago. Ty will also go and you don't have to skip it because of me.''

Cece looked at me and seemed to think about it.

''Fine but you so own me for that one. By the way, i really won't go to the mall here the next weeks. I don't want to see little Scooter's face.'' , she replied and i nodded.

Then i suddenly got a SMS from Tinka:

_Rocky. Gunther just told me what happened! I swear, i don't have anything to do with that! I hope, you're not angry at me, because this time, it really wasn't my fault._

I almost laughed at the SMS.

The first three weeks, Gunther and i were together, Tinka always tried to break us up but at some point she accepted it.

It was just hard for her to share her twin.

Now, that Gunther broke up with me out of the blue, she said she wasn't it , because i could've thought that.

Well, i didn't even think about that.

Why should i?

It doesn't matter who gave him a push.

He was the one, breaking up with me.

I sighed and Cece looked confused at me.

''Who wrote you?'' , she asked.

I showed her the SMS and she let out a laugh.

''Wow. Seriously? Haha, well at least she tried to explain herself.'' , she told me and i nodded.

After that we just watched TV and after some while, ate some ice- cream.

Nobody of us, really had the strength to do anything.

Well but as four came around and it was only a hour left, until Shake it up, i said by to Cece and she started to get herself ready.

**Cece's POV:**

After Rocky left, i went in to my room to get ready.

Ty wrote me a SMS, that he'll be there in a half hour.

I sighed and started to get ready, still disappointed, that Rocky won't come.

Well, i could kinda understand her.

I didn't want to see Logan either.

Just as i put on my shoes, i got a SMS from Logan:

_Can we still be friends?_

I laughed at the SMS and just deleted it.

Who does he think, he is?

Asking, to be still friends after a break up is like saying, 'Your dog is dead but if you want to, you can keep him.' **(AN: German expression. Don't know, if it gives that also in america like that :D )**

I put my phone in my bag, not looking at the other SMS , i got from Logan.

I'll delete them later, without reading them for sure.

I didn't need this guy.

He's just stupid and cruel.

Well, even though i had to face Rocky's ex, tonight.

That'll be also fun.

I sighed again, just as Ty cried: ''Cece? Are you ready? We have to go!''

I tried to put on my best smile and then walked out of the room, to be greeted by Ty.

Then we walked down to his car and drove to the studio.

Maybe, i should've stayed at home, like Rocky today.

I really wasn't in the mood for anything but i really needed every paycheck from Shake it up- Chicago and i won't get that much money at the end of the month, otherwise.


	4. Good idea?

**Hay guys! Thanks for the I loved them all!**

**Sorry for the a little bit rude comment last chapter, but it really is annoying! This is and will be my only Rogan, GeCe and Tynka story!**

**Recommendation for authors: Junatina!**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I would be really happy, if you get a look at my new story as a spin off from my season 4: Beach jam, holidays and birthdays! You don't have to read my season 4, to understand it! The most important infos are in the first chapter! :) I would be happy if you leave a review :D**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

Just as i put on my shoes, i got a SMS from Logan:

_Can we still be friends?_

I laughed at the SMS and just deleted it.

Who does he think, he is?

Asking, to be still friends after a break up is like saying, 'Your dog is dead but if you want to, you can keep him.' **(AN: German expression. Don't know, if it gives that also in america like that :D )**

I put my phone in my bag, not looking at the other SMS , i got from Logan.

I'll delete them later, without reading them for sure.

I didn't need this guy.

He's just stupid and cruel.

Well, even though i had to face Rocky's ex, tonight.

That'll be also fun.

I sighed again, just as Ty cried: ''Cece? Are you ready? We have to go!''

I tried to put on my best smile and then walked out of the room, to be greeted by Ty.

Then we walked down to his car and drove to the studio.

Maybe, i should've stayed at home, like Rocky today.

I really wasn't in the mood for anything but i really needed every paycheck from Shake it up- Chicago and i won't get that much money at the end of the month, otherwise.

* * *

**At the Shake it up- Studio**

**Ty's POV:**

Cece and i arrived at the studio and Cece walked to the other dancers, while i walked to my wardrobe.

Just as i wanted to enter, someone caught me by the arm.

It was Tinka. Rocky told me, that she has a crush on me but i didn't really like her that way.

I'm not the person for serious relationships even though she's really pretty...

Well, but i don't care.

I looked at her questioning and she just greeted me cheerfully: ''Hey Ty!''

I smiled back, slightly and replied: ''Hey Tinka!''

''So... How are you?'' , she asked nervous.

I sighed. As long as she didn't want to ask me out, what was creepy since she was the girl, i wouldn't say anything bad.

I just didn't want to come to near to her, i think...

It was just last time, i really fell in love i got broken hearted and since them i'm ... Well, me.

I didn't need that again.

''I'm good but i have to go to my wardrobe now. Sorry, Tinka. I'll see you around.'' , i told her and then walked in to my wardrobe.

I let myself fall on the chair in front of my mirror, groaning.

Well, till yet, nothing happened.

I should just get the thought out of my head.

I didn't need any heartbreaks anymore.

I only get together with girls, to hold my record but also only with girls, who are not that close to me.

An other groan came out of my mouth and i just sat there for a while.

Then i fixed myself and the announcement came that the show was about to start.

I sighed and went out of my wardrobe.

**After the show**

**Cece's POV:**

I somehow survived the show and except on the stage, i didn't even have to face Gunther.

I really didn't want to see him, since he was such an ass.

If i would see him, i would probably kick him in the ass, for what he did to Rocky.

Sure, he didn't do anything to me but this was about my best friend!

Well, i had my own problems.

Logan didn't stop texting me, while the show and i now had like 30 SMS on my phone.

I just wanted to forget that stupid boy.

He should just leave me alone.

I didn't want to have anything to do with him?

Why did he even want to be still friends?

It's not like that ever really worked.

I groaned and just were about to walk in to Ty's wardrobe, to tell him that we could drive home, as someone caught me by the arm.

I spun around and saw Gunther, standing there.

I immediately got angry, even though he looked really cute right now.

_Wait! What was i thinking?_

_You said he is cute. _A voice in my head replied to me.

_Never. I said it wrong. He is cruel._

_Yeah, keep telling that yourself._

_Shut up!_

Fine. He kinda was cute with his sparkling eyes and the blonde hair, but i didn't like him.

I just broke up with Logan and he just broke up with my best friend!

I started to snap at Gunther: ''What do you want, heartbreaker of my best friend?''

He looked guilty down and then replied: ''Cece, look. I didn't want Rocky to be that broken hearted... It just didn't work out anymore! I don't like her like that anymore!''

Then he added, questioning: ''Why do you even care?''

I let out a laugh.

''Why do i care? She's my best friend, stupid!'', i replied, still mad.

Gunther rolled his eyes and told me: ''Yeah but we are also friends!''

I groaned.

Yes, i got closer to Gunther, while he was together with Rocky, but he did a huge mistake...

Well, but not to me...

Focus, Cece! Rocky is broken hearted because of him.

''You're not my friend, if you do something like this to my best friend! I liked you Gunther, as a friend but that was anything but cool!'' , i said to him and he looked guilty.

''Come on, Cece... This is something between Rocky and me and not between us two... Can't we still be friends?'' , he asked me, pleading.

I could see that he was honest, but Rocky would hate me for that.

Well, she didn't need to know, does she?

Besides Gunther was a good friend and...

''Fine.'' , i sighed and then added: ''But Rocky can't know it!''

Gunther nodded happy and took me in to a hug.

I hugged him hesitant back.

If this was such a good idea...


	5. AN!

**Sorry guys, but this is just really not mine and i really don't have fun with this story, so i'm stopping it here. If someone wants to continue it and have some good ideas, just write me an idea :)**

**Seriously, I don't have anything against GeCe or Rogan, it's just not mine and i don't want to write something that makes me unnecessary troubles.**

**Well, but if someone wants to continue, like i said write me a message and i hope you still get a look at my other stories :)**

**Sorry again, i really tried it :/**

**For everyone who has the need to say something stupid now, especially to the guests: First try to write a story on your own with things you don't like and then open your mouth again!**

**I'm not in school, that i have to do this and this story seriously doesn't fits me. That's not pathetic , that's just doing, what is better for myself!**

**Love you guys as always xx**


End file.
